User blog:WestKoreaBestKorea/a brief guide on WW II
so once upon a time in a place called Yurop there was a war but I don't care about that one so Germany was kicked in the ass and Germany was mad, so when an angry guy with a weird mustache came along Germany decided to like him eventually that guy became "supreme leader" and said "hey, UK and France, I want more land" the UK and France said "ok" Germany was bored of playing Fortnite and asked Poland if they could have a stick of land for very specific reasons, and Poland said "fuck yu" and dabbed on Germany and Germany told Poland "give me the land or I will invade you" eventually though the UK and France were triggered a lot, so they said "no, Germany if you invade Poland we will naenae on you" then Germany and the USSR epicstyled Poland the UK and France declared war on the Germans, but France was bad at war and totally did absolutely nothing, so the British had to evacuate in a thing that later was turned into a pretty good movie I guess then Hitler the mustache man wanted to invade Britain, but to do that he had to take down the RAF. he expected to be ez as 2160 degree no-scoping Poland, but he got rekt by the RAF as all the ded kings of England dabbed in their graves. Hitler then got too mad and """"""""""""""""""accidentally """""""""""""""""" invaded ☭ STALINLAND ☭ and surprised Mr. Stalin-kun. but then like every anime hero he was saved by a super-powerful heroic spirit-thingy known as Russian Winter and then the Germans were halted and had to wait and wait and wait and wait and wait and wait and wait and wait and wait and wait and wait and wait and wait yay it's spring again! smell the flowers, bask in the sun, and get naenae'd again in Stalingrad! from then on, mighty papa Stalin grinded through the German army and GUESS WHAT Japan decided to attempt to show America some memes, but bombed Pearl Harbor instead so now 'MURICA is super-pissed and declared war on Japan, and Germany warred on America (even though they didn't have to) so now America and the UK teamed up like papa-and-son and invaded France (this time the UK meant to save France's ass, not beat it up) in the Normandy Landings, and surprised the fuck outta Germany. the US was also naenaeing Japan one island at a time, and was secretely developing a secret. ''Japan was getting desperate, and so was Germany and they were on retreat from then on however, Hitler had a last-ditch plan and surprise-dabbed on America and commited the Battle of the '''Bulge' which is every furry's favorite WWII battle OwO with nearly all their available tonks and running bois with gonz. but then some 'Muricans decided to hold out because 'Murica, so Germany sent them a letter asking "pls surrender and maybe probably likely we won't turn you into a dead meme" and the 'Muricans replied N U T S ! but then the rest of 'Murica came to save the day and kicked Germany's ass and Germany surrendered. but the HOLY ANIME EMPIRE still needed to be vanquished, so they decided to drop a bunch of metal that made a really big explosion and killed a lot of people and scared the shit outta Stalin. Japan surrendered, and was fully Freedomized by 'Murica, and WW II was kinda over (some people were still attempting to naenae America all by themselves because Japan is weird). the end okIdcifthisisaccurateasshitIwasbored Category:Blog posts